1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a series of MOF-based hierarchical porous materials based on nanoscale MOFs (NMOFs) and preparation methods thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a series of MOF-based hierarchical porous materials, namely IPD-mesoMOF-1˜9, which are based on microporous MOFs of MIL-100(Al, Fe, Cr, Sc and In), MIL-53(Al), HKUST-1, DUT-5, DUT-4, MIL-101(Cr), MIL-101NDC(Cr), MIL-101BPDC(Cr) and MIL-110 respectively, forming permanent interparticle porosities by means of close packing; and preparation methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal-organic framework (MOFs) porous materials are highly porous materials developed in the recent 20 years which are assembled from organic linkers and metal ions or cluster nodes. They are applied for gas storage (such as H2, CO2 and CH4, etc.), molecule separation, catalysis and drug delivery. However, most MOFs are still microporous, where their pore apertures limit their applications in inorganic, organic and biological aspects. Although in recent years, surfactant templating method has led to several hierarchical porous MOFs materials (pore aperture up to 20 nm and pore volume less than 0.1 cm3/g), this method is obviously not effective as it has been extensively utilized in synthesis of mesoporous silica and metal oxides (pore aperture ranging from 2 to 50 nm). Hierarchical porous MOF materials comprising micropores, mesopores and macropores has not yet been reported.